Michael and the World
by Mikau02
Summary: This is an AU rewrite of XD and beyond. It will have newer Pokemon in it as well as a more dramatic story. Please critique, both good and bad. And most importantly, Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

/*AN

I do not own the Pokemon franchise or this would be a part of the Orre cannon. Key: 'Words'-thoughts, "Words"-spoken, **Words** -Music, _Words_ -Signs, /*words*/-author's notes. Enjoy*/

Prolouge

The Days Gone By

"Wes, it's a boy." Rui told me as we saw the display at the OB doctor's office. We were expecting a child, it had been halfway through her cycle and today, we found out. In the same time span since then, we would be close to seeing him with our own eyes. After we got to the car, I pulled another doctor there aside and told him, "I need you to do me a favor. If I my wife and I are unable to raise our son in anyway, I need you to make him a loving home. And if it comes to that, I have compensation for your struggles. I have talked with Rui about this and she agrees. But the kid is to lose any connection to us when he is taken. You are to tell his great grandparents that he too was lost. Alright, John?" "I do believe this could work. Though Lily would be hard to convince." After we got in our car, we left Phenac General Doctor's and headed home. "Rui, I have talked with John about this. I know that we will most likely not be able to raise him, but at least we can let him have a better life than either of us ever did." Wes then thought to his past, and being raised outside of the region.

"Harder, faster, better." a younger, shaven, hair filled Gonzap told a younger me. I merely gritted my teeth as I went back through the obstacle course. His Espeon and Umbreon were on the sides, watching my endeavors. "Lucis, Riia. Stay here." I told my Espeon and Umbreon respectively. I then traversed the course again, and was able to finish it. Gonzap came over to me and said, "Kid, for a novice recruit, I believe you can become my best agent in a few years. Better than growing up in Pyrite town, where you'd be unable to get to this level with these two for many years more." "Thanks for taking me in, Gonzap." I told him. "Take a break, you need it." I was told. During that time, I looked at my journal and wrote; Wednesday: Today I was able to finish the master challenge. All I need to do after this is help Lucis and Riia get to my best state and we can get rank. I learned about a prototype snag machine to get other's Pokemon. Though I haven't a need for it now, there will be a day.

Some years later: 'Today's the day. Gonna do what I must.' I thought. I planted the bombs, fully intending on killing some of the gang, took Lucis to the motorcycle, had him ready it, got Riia, had her aim for any witnesses, and activated the weakest bomb. I took Riia in and we went to the storage for the Snag Machine. After getting it, they left, with Lucis keeping the moto running. "You two want some fun?" I asked my partners. Riia nodded and Lucis had inhibitions. "Okay, let's go then." So they sped off, with most of Snagem on our backs and blew the facility up. "BOOM!" We left the place and headed to Outskirt Stand for food. That was the day that I would start to save Orre. But all I wanted was some good fun as I let my now enemies deal with the cops.

"Grand papa, can I go to the stone and pray?" I asked. "Sure Rui, just don't be too loud." he told me. So I left the chief house of Agate and went to the relic stone in the depths of the village. There was the first time I saw a hurt Pokemon. It was a Pichu. They hadn't a clue as to where they were. But the big distinguishing factor was the black aura around it. They tried to attack me, but I grabbed them and took them to Grandpa. I was dead sprint and headed straight home. "Grandpa, I need help with this Pichu." I told him. "Now then my child, what is it?" he asked in his always calm voice. "This Pichu has a black aura around it." His calm face turned to terror and then told me, "For our safety, I need to see it." He then ran out of the house like I'd never seen prior. When he came back, he told me, "That Pichu was once with a locked heart. You shouldn't have know this for years. I fear as if a crisis may arrive in a few years. It is in your best interest that any Pokemon like that will be taken to the stone after having a more open heart. The time flutes are going away. So a good person must save them for us all." I took this in with pure fear. That was the last normal day of my life. Some years later: 'That Makuhita, it has the black aura. What is causing them to be like this?' I asked myself. I approached the owner and asked, "What is the deal with your Pokemon. How did you give it the black aura?" The last that I saw was a needle go into my neck and knock me out. After that, I was saved by Wes. From there, we'd go to save our home region of Orre. And then he pulled the ring out. I said yes

'Wednesday: It has been a day. Rui and I got to see our son born. We informed John of this and he was ready. That night, the egg that my Espeon and Umbreon had hatched. Out popped a shiny female Eevee. He was next to our son. The plan was to now give the two instead of just our boy. I decided to open the window, when I heard my phone go off. Then I looked out and saw a marks person and their partner aiming for us. It was definitely Cipher. John, I hereby leave you my son and the Eevee. He will have the Eevee all the time, but will need to travel the world. As such, I need him to become the best Orre, Unova, and Alola. My last will and testament will become public when my death declared. You are to do so.'

"Dammit Wes. You and your family had to die on me. Of course you did." I said. I was absolutely livid at the fact that the killers got away and even more at the death of my best friend. At the funeral, I read his final words to everyone. "To you all, I wish you the best that your lives can offer. And I want you all to remember the good and bad we had together." I read to the group there. This was also a service for Rui, but her Grandfather read something, "Rui was a great woman. She did what was right, even from a young age. That saved us all but it was what killed her. But like John said, take the best of your lives. Go on without them, it may be how we can be our best. And for the fact that their own child was killed with his partner. That entire family, I want to see those who did this gone." I took Lily and we went to our place, shared with the good Professor Krane. "We are to raise them how we'd our own. And it is best that we forget about adopting Michael and say he's our own blood. I beg of you Lily." "Alright John, but can anyone else know?" "No. Just us." So we went home after the burial. I chose to have their bodies, their partners' bodies, and the fake corpses placed there in a familial grave house.

Eight years later: "Michael. I need you to know this. Just as I did for my best friend, move on. Live without me. And Neir, she is your partner now. I might have my partner to keep watch over your mom, but I need you to keep watch over your soon to be born sister and who her partner will be. More than that, act when nobody else will. Do what no one else can. That is how we can always be our best self." The doctors ordered me out of his room. As I left, the heart monitor flat-lined and then he died. My mom took me in and the three of us embraced. Both Neir and I had to be gentle as soon I'd get a little sister. Krane was standing there, trying to hold the tears, but he then came to us and let them flow.

The weeks following dad's death were the hardest of my life. Mom wouldn't talk when she rarely left her room. The only time she did was when her expecting pains got worse. Krane took to finding a safeguard in case Cipher would return. And I took to battling. It was a distant time for us all until Jovi was born. Then, we got into a better mood altogether as someone joined the family. For the next eight years, life would be this way until that day.

/*AN

So I hope you liked this. I want some responses. Most chapters after this will be much longer and focus on one character at a time. This was the exception as I needed to make key events. From here on out, it mainly focuses on Michael and his Eevee, Neir. The plot to XD will be slightly altered as well, older character, new views on him. -Mikau */


	2. The Startup

/*AN

I don't own Pokemon franchise. This is a personal take of the story Enjoy*/

Chapter 1

The Startup

"Alright Michael, you are definitely capable of going out for the year." my mom said. "Alright, now then, what is the deal with the motorcycle?" "Michael, I can see that you want to travel. But my best move would be to find another partner. I know you have a very powerful bond with Neir, but it is best that you know about the abundance of double battles. And you should evolve her soon. It can get you farther." Professor Krane told me. "Is there anywhere you want me to go first?" "Can you get Jovi?" mom asked. "Alright, but she comes right here. And is there a way to get her to stop talking in the third person?" I replied. "One problem at a time." Krane told me. "And the bike is good. I saw that her scooter broke ran out of fuel. Even if your ride is a junker, it is best to get it here. Go to Dr. Kaminko's. I have the GPS coordinates."

So I left the room, put on my snag machine, and left. "Neir, come girl." I told her. She ran to me and then I picked her up. "You know what, I'd prefer you be my sister to Jovi. At least you and I don't have a level separation. And you might need the goggles to ride. It is through the heart of the desert in the main route." "Eevee" Neir told me in a sad tone. "I know you don't like them, but sandy eyes are much worse." She gave me a face of disappointment and then I put on our goggles. I got us on and we left for the place. We left home, the only green in the area and then started to go out. It was 10 km of desert and then we got to the dark and dusty areas. "This is it, Kaminko's. I know that mass of dark. Get in the ball." Neir did so and then we got there. "Jovi, you here? It's me, Michael. I have Neir as well. If someone else is here, can you come to me. I mean no harm." I said. "Who is there? Chobin wants to know." "Hello, I'm Michael. I am from Professor Krane's place. And I need my annoying ass sister, now." I told him with pure honesty. "Chobin thinks you do good here, so I take you to Kaminko." "Dr. There is a kid here to take the brat away." Chobin said. "Finally, some help with this rat. Ah Michael, I see you are here to take your sister away from us. And you've grown some. How's Neir?" "Nice to see you too, Dr. And Neir is fine. Where is she?" "Hi brother." Jovi said. "Jovi wants you to know that you didn't have to come out for Jovi's best." "About that, your ride is empty, and for your health, it is best that you talk in the first person. Only Chobin can talk in the third person and get away with it." I told her. "Alright, let's go." She said in a sad tone. I put her bike on the cable and she got in the passenger's seat.

When we got home, I saw a problem. There was a man in white clothing, well built. I also saw an attractive girl with long pink hair and two pigtails. "I so so think that you need to come with us Krane." the girl said. "If you two want him, I will fight you both." I told the two. "Jovi, go inside and find Mom and the others. But stay out of this." The latter portion was in a more demanding tone than what I'd like. "Naps, show this kid what we do to who stands up to us." "Right away Ms. Lovrina." The big man told her. "Go, Bidoof." He sent out a Teddiursa and then my snag machine went off. I got a terrible migraine when it came out. The display came on and I saw that it was a Shadow Pokemon. "I thought that Cipher was disbanded." I told the woman. "Take some time to find out about that." she told me. "Neir, come out." I said as she hopped out of her pokeball. "Sand Attack." I said. "Dodge and counter with Strength." The sand got in Bidoof's eyes and then I told Neir, "Tackle it." The Teddiursa took the hit and then I went to my bag and used a Pokeball. Naps then saw my snag machine and told Lovrina, "He is taking up Wes's and Rui's reputation as our downfall." The ball landed and I got the Bidoof. "Boy, give us the machine or I will return with a much more dangerous force." "No, I want a battle now." I told her. "Okay, but it might be your biggest mistake." She replied. Just as I got my two partners ready, I saw that Neir's ball was glowing. "Neir, come out." I told her. She came out and I saw on my reader, _Neir is trying to learn Baby Doll Eyes._ I replaced growl with it and then she began to glow. After that, she became a Sylveon and was evolved. "Alright, let's battle. Even with two Pokemon, you won't be able to win." I sent out my partners and she sent out her first two. It was a Budew and a shadow Skitty. "Go Bidoof and Neir." The two went out and I saw the shadow bar on Bidoof go down. "Bidoof, use strength on Budew and Neir, use Baby Doll Eyes on Skitty." "Budew use poison powder and Skitty use attract." I was able to remove the Budew and get the Skitty weakened. Bidoof went into Hyper Mode and then I had to call it. "Bidoof!" it calmed down and then I tried to catch Skitty. "Three shakes, not enough." I said. "Skitty, use Scratch." She said. It went for a scratch, but headed for me. Neir used Tackle and stopped it from going any farther. I then went tried to catch it. It wouldn't work. So I had to KO it. "Boo hoo, my Pokemon were out cold." She said. "This is so not what we wanted. But we'll still take the professor. So ha." And then the two took Krane and left.

"Michael. I need you to get to Gateon Port. Take this order to the mechanic and have him make the final part to the Purify Chamber." Mom told me. "Can I go with brother?" Jovi asked. "Sure, but know that he is the more capable one." Mom replied. "And make sure to refill the scooter." I told her. "You can follow me but I would like to go around on my own." We got outside and then I told Neir, "Come out girl." She got out and said, "Syl syl." "Jovi, follow us on the side. And make sure to have your goggles on. The fastest route gets pretty dusty." I told her. "Ok, I will do so." So we left home and started to go for the port. It was 20 km away, 15 of which were desert, 2.5 were mountain, and the rest was a combo of grassland and plains.

When we got there, Jovi said, "Brother, can you take me to my friend's?" "Sure, and if you want to come home before or after me, plug home into your GPS and use the gas station here. That thing can't make a full trip around the region without a lack of fuel." 'Shame, as it would be really good otherwise.' I thought. So we went to her friend's and I let her be. My next stop was the parts shop. "Hello, I have an order for Professor Krane." I said as Neir and I got in. "If you want a custom order, you need to talk to the owner, my grandpa." the kid said. "But I can still put it in his office." "Good. And where might the man be?" I asked. "Go to the bridge. They're having some technical issues with it. Someone's Magnemite had a scuffle with a wild Klink and it caused the bridge to bug out. The man should be there working on it." So I left the shop and started to go towards the bridge when a big brute challenged me. "Kid, you and I are going to fight, here and now." he said. "Whatever, you probably don't even have real strategy." I replied, cockily. "Alright, go Zangoose. You too, Magnemite." "Neir, Bidoof, go on." I said as Neir ran out and I threw Bidoof out. Once again, I got these migraines as I saw the Zangoose. It was a shadow Pokemon. 'Damn, I need to ask Mom about this when I get home. Can't be good for me.' I thought. My attention was then taken to the battle as the guy said, "Kid, you there?" it was sarcastic, very much so. I flipped him off and said, "Bidoof, Water Gun. Neir, Tackle." "Zangoose, Fury Swipes. Magnemite, Thundershock." Bidoof took both enemy attacks and Zangoose was tackled. "Go Pokeball." I said as I threw a Great Ball. It landed and went, one, two, three. _Congrats, Zangoose caught._ I then put my team away and started to go to the bridge. This enraged the man and then he tried to punch me in my manhood. 'Even at 16, I still don't want the pain of a cheap shot.' I thought. But after he started to wind up, and older man said, "Zook, stop this at once." "Mr. Verich, grow a pair and let the boy learn his lesson." he replied angrily. He then went to the old man, but a cop nearby tasered him. "Freeze, you are under arrest for physical assault. You must remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you. You are your own legal defense." the cop said. "Sorry about that, the area has been getting some people assaulting others. Even if street battling is legal, street fights aren't. I'll leave you two be." "Thanks for getting him distracted." I said. "No problem. And you remind me of someone from 16 years ago. He was the one to remove Cipher and Snagem from the region. Or at least get them out of the equation for some time." He told me. "But I fear as if the worst is to come. So you best be prepared for anything." I waved him off and then looked for the man who ran the parts shop.

As I got to the bridge, I saw an older man. "Hey, would you be the one who runs the parts shop?" I asked. "Yes, no what is the issue?" he replied. "Professor Krane has a rush order and I need it." "Ah, give the kid there this paper and he'll get it. By the way, I saw your battle back there. I feel as if the late Wesker might have had a hand in your battle skills. Go visit Agate Village after you drop the parts off." He told me. "Wesker?" I asked. "Well, most people called him Wes, but I called him by his legal name. The reason is that he was an evil child and I needed to discipline him. He hated it, but it got him to comply. And then after leaving Team Snagem, he took down the region's branch of Cipher. It took him up to a month, in which he saved all the Shadow Pokemon at the time. But that's just food for thought." He told me. "Thanks. Be seeing you." I said as I left for the shop. "Hello, I'm back." I waved the slip and the kid got it. "Hey, I see your slip. Let me give you this." He gave me the part for the Purify Chamber. "Keep this safe at all costs. It can break easily." I took his words with caution and then headed home. Before that, I got a message on my phone from Jovi. _Big brother, can you take me home?_ It read. I called her and told her, "Sis, can you meet me at the city entrance?" "I'm waiting by our rides." "Good, I'll be there." After that, I got to her and said, "Let's go home. I need to return this and then do some work."

We got home and then I talked to mom. "Hey Mom, I have the part for you." I said. "Michael, can you run it here?" She asked. I ran and gave it to her. "Thanks a lot. This should help expedite the construction process." "I was told to go to the village of Agate by the parts shop man." "It is too late now, tomorrow should be better." mom said. "Alright, but once I get up, I'm out." I told her. True, it was sundown, but I could still get there and back before 10 P.M. Let mom win. Best for us. So I got Neir out and then looked at a list of Pokemon that I might find. "Huh, possible to find a swarm of Diglett, both Kanto and Alolan. That can help." I told myself. 'Noteworthy locals.' I thought. When I got on my computer and pulled up maps, there wasn't anything good for the areas between the towns and solo locations. After that disappointment, I let Neir out, fed her, and went to bed. "Night girl." I told her. The lights were out and so was I.

/*AN

That was longer, but I hope you enjoy. The plot will not be so close to the original's from now on. Key beats will be hit one more chapter, and then I will go to my own path. And if you want to know, the team shall consist of Sylveon, Zangoose, and four more members of my choice. One from each gen. And if I use an Alolan form, it will be for both gen 1 and 7. Peace

-Mikau*/


	3. Revelations

/*AN

I don't own Pokemon franchise or this would be cannon. Enjoy*/

Chapter 2

Revelations

"Hi Neir, how'd you rest?" I asked her as I got up. "Syl syl." she told me in a relaxed tone. "Ah, that's good girl." I replied. We then went down to eat breakfast and I asked mom, "Hey mom, after I eat, can I go to Agate?" I asked. "Sure, but since the trip is to the town is through the forest, you might want to wear clothes that you can ruin." she told me. "Alright." I replied. The two of us ate some filling meals and then I changed into my clothes. "So, wear garbage clothes. Alright." I said. I got into a black shirt, shoes, and pants. After that, Neir and I left for Agate Village. _Agate Village:_ The GPS read. Go straight southeast for 12.5 km. 'Short ride with only mud to worry about.' I thought. "Neir, come girl." I said. She got on the bike and we left. It was a nice trip through the greenery and we shortly reached the place.

 _Welcome to Agate Village._ The cute old sign read. "Nice, a place to rest in a few years after I finish up on the global trek." I said, both seriously and mockingly. 'Now then, where do I find the elder of this place? He should have my answers.' I thought. I began to walk to the Pokemon Center and then went to heal my team. When I got in, the place was nice for the village. A nurse said as I walked in, "Welcome to the Agate Village Pokemon Center." She then collapsed as she saw me. One of the nearby kids told me, "You're that Wes guy, right?" "Sorry, but who is Wes to this town?" I asked. "He was the man who saved the Relic Stone from the Cipher guy who wanted to destroy it." the kid said. "After the elder failed to beat him, he stepped in and saved it. Along with being a shrine to Celebi, it is also how Pokemon have their hearts purified." "Thanks." I told him. I then left with Neir and we headed to the center of town. The few people that saw us gave us weird looks as we ventured inwards. I then found the elder's place and we went to the front. "Hello, is anyone home?" I asked. "Coming," an old voice said. He opened the door and had this look of sorrow on his face. "You're his kid, aren't you." he said once he saw me. "Who's kid? All I know is that my battle skills are like Wesker's and that he saved the region. And when I see Shadow Pokemon, I get this crippling migraine." I told him. "Now then, I need to tell you something big. But first, who are your parents?" He asked. "My dad was John Fir. And my mother is Lily Fir." "That isn't possible. Your mom came to me with a dilemma that she had when she was 25. Most women start to expect around then if they have recently been wed. But she was unable to bore a child. And John, although a very capable man, wasn't able to help her. So I told them to find some orphans in Pyrite, but they couldn't look like they had money, so I told them to wear old clothes of theirs. And then, that day came. The day that my granddaughter, Rui, and her husband, Wes, died. Even his Espeon and Umbreon were killed. And then my great grandson and his Eevee were also killed. I can't believe that it could happen. You have to be his kid. In the back of the village is the family tomb. One day I will join my wife in there. I need you to take some of Wes's hair and some of Rui's. Then get the fur of their partners'. And go to the bodies of the baby and the hatched Eevee. I truly believe that you are the man's kid and his Eevee. This must've been to get Cipher off your tail, so your death was faked." I left for the graveyard, but I found the relic stone on accident. At this point, I didn't know what to do and I also found an old flute lying there. So I grabbed it and played. The stone glowed green and then I saw in my bag, the ball of Zangoose and Bidoof glowing. I let out Zangoose and then I saw its aura fade in front of me. It became pure again and I saw the moves it got. At this point, I decided to nickname it. "Your new name is Mee Mow." I told him. He purred and went to hug Neir. "Aw, but we need to go." I told them. Mee Mow got in his ball and Neir got ready to run. We ran and found the graveyard. I went to the back and found the tomb. We got in and I opened up the graves. I had my tweezers and bags at the ready. The contents went in and then I got out. After it was sealed, we returned to the elder. "Elder, I found this old flute at a stone and played it. Then I was able to remove the aura from my Zangoose. After that, we got to the graveyard and I got the contents." I told him. "So, you purified that Zangoose. Good. And I need you to test the contents at your house. When you return, I will tell you more."

We left and I recklessly drove home. As I got in, I went right to the genetic tester. All the data was put in and we waited. It ringed and we got the results. Neir and I were both adopted. I had the genetic makeup of Wes and Rui in me, not Lily and John. So I grabbed some boxes and started to pack up. Lily came in and asked, "Michael, what are you up to?" "I'm leaving. For how long, I don't know. All that I do know is I need some time away from here. Keep Jovi safe for me. I can get Krane for you, but that's it. It might be a month, or it might be a year, I don't know, but eventually, I will return." "Be safe out there Michael." "Alright Lily." When she heard me call her that, I saw her start to walk away. I didn't know then, but I pressed a certain button. After packing the final box, I told Neir, "Girl, let's go." I said. We left and headed to the Elder's.

As we got in to the house, I told him, "I'm moving in Great Grandfather. For now I need time to heal from this blow." "Alright, but I need you to take this old box to the spare room. That is where you're going." He told me. So Neir, Mee Mow, and I got to my room with my stuff. "Alright, let's see the box's contents." I said. It was what I was wearing, but older, much older. The note said, _To whom this may concern._ "Michael. We agreed on your name when we found out you were a boy. From that day, we planned on the worst. John knew this and chose to keep your name. If you're reading this, then I need you to go and lose all of what was given by your old family. Take my gear and use it on Cipher. The snag machine should be fully functional after all these years. Save not only Orre, but the entire world my boy. And go to the lab every now and then for me. Thanks sport." it said. I teared up and then had to sit down on my bed. Both partners came and got near me. All I could think of was to vent my tears after reading the note. "Well, we have a long one ahead of us." I told them, before crying myself to sleep.

/*AN  
So, a change of pace. I plan to have Michael follow a similar path to the main story, but I will extend the length of it. No more Jovi or Lily. Krane will be saved and the usual late game Professor-Trainer chat happen. But the story will go for way longer than the OG on the cube. -Mikau */


	4. Errands

Chapter 3

Errands

I woke up that day and got ready. Neir and Mee Mow were still asleep, so I had to be extra careful not to wake them up. After cleaning up, I went downstairs and got some food ready. By this point, Neir and Mee Mow were up and down here. "Hey girl, hey boy. Time to eat." I told them. I gave the two each their bowl of food and they began to dig in. Calmly, I ate my eggs and had my milk. After finishing that up, I went to Eagun and talked with him. "Michael, call me Eagun." He told me. "I want you to go to Mt. Battle, you might get some information on what is happening around the region from a man named Vander." "Thanks Eagun. And what about the clothes in the box?" "My advice, wear all of it. Even the new head of that syndacite should be in fear of it." "Thanks. Alright you two, we're leaving soon." I told my partners as I went upstairs and changed. I went into the box, got the old clothes out, and wore them. It looked much better than the yellow shirt I had. 'Fitting for this region. Actually practical as well.' I thought. When I had it on, I looked almost like my father. The only difference was the streak of orange hair in the mix of silver. I went down and got my partners. "Alright you two, time to go." I said. They jumped into their Pokeballs and I ran to the cycle. From there, it was to the heart of the region.

 _Now arriving at Mt. Battle_ , my GPS said. So I got there and talked to Vander. After battleing some of his students, I was directed to an old Cipher facility. He told me before I left, "That Bidoof of yours looks like it might be good to go. And how did you and your Sylveon survive the assasination attempt?" "Alright, thanks for the tip, and I'm unsure of the latter." I left for Agate Village and was able to purify Bidoof. After that, it was time to go to this facility.

The place I was heading to needed me to go fill up. But the only place that I could was at the Outskirt Stand. And that would possibly end my ride. But it was a must. I reached the place and headed inside the old train. There, the keep asked, "Who are you?" "Michael. If I remind you of someone, let that be just a reminder. What drinks do you have? And where can I get gas?" "Lemonade, Cola, and Fresh Water. The gas is outside in the old dispensery." He told me. I filled up my bike and went back in. "What do you want?" He asked. "3 Lemonades." I told him. He gave me the drinks and I left. The coordinates were still in my system and I went to the place. On the outside, I saw some goons standing guard. They were a team of six ready to raid me. So I went up and took them on. For being a unit, they sure lacked the intelect of one. First was the green and red ones. I was able to snag a shadow Turtwig and a shadow Houndour. Next was blue and purple. They had a shadow Horsea and a shadow Alolan Grimer. After them was brown and yellow. They had a shadow Baltoy and a shadow Axew. I took all the shadow Pokemon, but only would use the Axew and Grimer after all the hearts were opened.

After the six were out of the way, I went in to get the professor. There were loads of Cipher Peons blocking my way. None of them had any notable Pokemon on them, so I just went farther in. When I was near the end, I saw Lovrina keeping Krane there. I went in and she said to me, "I am so so tired of others getting in my way. All I want is for XD001 to be un purifiable. Is that so hard for anyone to do?" I told her, "Just give me the professor and this will be much easier on you." "No, you must so battle me for him." she replied. "Alright." I told that woman. She had herself in a mess that could ruin her. So I went and got ready to fight. This time, she had an Alomamola, Roserade, Delcatty, and Beautifly. At the end, it was my Axew and Grimer against her Beautifly and Delcatty. I knew this would be hard to end, but I planned for anything. Axew was able to get off a dual chop on her Beautifly, but Delcatty was able to knock out my Grimer with a Sand attack. It was down to our last two Pokemon. And then Krane told me, "Michael, use this, it can bring back any fainted Pokemon of your choice." "No, no revives. I want this to be pure skill." I told him and pushed him away. I was able to get her Delcatty out and she told me, "That was so not fair, you are so a cheater." I went and kissed her on the head and replied with, "No, if you leave this group, then I can help you get good." She blushed at the kiss and said, "How about I give you the professor back as compenstation? Bye now." Everyone there left and then I got Krane. "Thanks for coming Michael. I could not stand her attitude any longer. And by your attitude, you met Eagun. Drop me off so the purify chamber can be finished." "Will do, and can I trust you to take any shadow Pokemon I catch and put it in the chamber for me?" I replied. "I'll do what I can. But you may need to visit for the machine to be used." He told me.

We returned to the Lab and I dropped the professor off. Everyone was happy to see the man safe, but I only wanted for the chamber to be done. Outside of my team, no other pokemon would get the ususal come with me purification. The machine was hooked up to a user's box system and I had all the other snagged Pokemon in there. So I set the chamber up and everyone was safe. The rooms were set and I then left. "Michael, your best interest with the Cipher mess is to go into Pyrite Town. There, you can find some more answers to this. Good luck." Lily said tearfully. "Alright," I replied.

My next move was to do as the woman said. I got on my bike and rode onwards. The place was very much the slums of the region. I hadn't let anyone out yet during the day as it was too much of a risk for snagging. The key features of the town were the giant colosseum in the back and the ONBS building. My next plan of attack was to go in the colosseum. At the entrance, a receptionist told me, "If you're here for the challenge, you better sign up now. After 3 rounds of winning, you get a very nice prize." She told me. "Thanks a lot." I told to her. So I got in and began the challenge. There, I sensed an entire room of shadow Pokemon. But none of the trainers there had any. All of the trainers were a joke. After beating them, I was taken to a back room. There, all the Pokemon were waiting to be saved. I let out Grimer and Axew. From there, I saw who I was dealing with. Some peons. I put on my gas mask and said, "Grimer, Poisin Gas. Axew, hold this berry and use when you must." The two back there fell down with some nice poisin and I got all the Shadow Pokemon into the chambers. How the boxes didn't fill up, I don't know. But from this, I was able to get my last two members. They were a Mantine and a Monferno. With them, I had a team. I left the two peons in the back and then let Mee Mow out. "Mee Mow, use Fury Swipes on that PC." I took the Monferno out and told her, "Monferno, use Shadow Rave on the electrical system." The electrical was out and then I had the place burining. The two woke up and started to run out of the little cavern. From the colosseum, as it was attached via a pathway, I felt the explosion out there and it was only a ripple of the real deal. My next place was the ONBS building. There, I got in and talked to the founders. They were named Nett, Bill, and Secc. I gave them a disk I found with some data on it and they told me, "Kid, you should go to the PokeSpots. Specifically the rock one. Our good friend Duking is there and he can help with bettering your team."

I left for the rock spot and made my way in. There I saw the TV lesson on how to get wild Pokemon. He gave me bait and told me to go for the Oasis spot. There, I met Miror B. He fought me, but it ended in defeat for the disco obsessed man. His cronies left behind a monitor and I took it. That was 3 monitors for my PDA. One for the Box, another for the Wilds, final for the 'Fro. I left and headed back to Pyrite. There, I was given a warning, that at 07:45 hours tomorrow, Phenac City would be invaded. I had fourteen hours to prepare. So I went to Agagte, and headed to the stone. There, I got Axew and Grimer back to normal. I named them Impact and Blobinator, respectivly. All that was left were Mantine and Monferno. I planned to have them done by the next few days, as my battles were getting quite risky. I ate, prepped for bed, set the alarm, and went to rest, as my days started to become a drag.

/*AN

So this chapter, just like this part of the game, is very much a short set of events. Nothing memorable. Though I would say that the chance of Michael x Lovrina will be out there. And about every 7 chapters, I plan to make them seperate stories. Since we lack the most info on the children of the desert, I plan to flesh out what we have.

-Mikau

*/


	5. Another Day

Chapter 4

Another Day

"Beep! Beep!" My alarm was going off on me as I rested. The worst part was that today, I had to arrive after the attack started, so not to cause any worse moves by Cipher. I now had Impact and Blobinator out at night as well as Neir and Mee Mow. The time read 6:45 AM. I had enough time to shower, eat, and get there at a comfy speed. "Morning Eagun." I told him as I walked downstairs. "Morning Michael. You seem calm today, why is that?" "I wouldn't say calm, just ready for the day. I have to make sure not to get caught on the way to Phenac, as they could do worse to the city than take it hostage. And after that, I plan to do more digging into my past." I told him. "Ah, so an adaptable day, I like it. The best way to live." After feeding everyone, I was able to get out of the house and on my bike.

The city was a drive, but even with 30 to spare, I needed to get in undetected. I saw a large truck outside the place that had the goons hop out two at a time. There was one who came over to me, but I was able to dodge them. They turned around and I kept waiting. At the end of that, I heard some confusion. "Alright, listen up. We are taking the city hostage. And to show you what happens to any that try to oppose us, here is the ex-comunicated leader of Cipher for this region. Bring out the old fool." "Yes Sir." One of the goons replied to this figure. "Here is your previous mayor, and now disgrace to all, Es Cade." I saw from the outer wall what was going on. The man was very bulky and grabbed him in a head lock. All of a sudden, I saw the man's neck snapped in front of my eyes. I had seen death before, just not murder. "If you defy our orders, or try to get out, you die, but not like that, no." The leader then went and put on a metal glove. It was spiked on the outside and had a motor on it. He went and punched a hole through his chest, killing him. "This is what will happen to you. So stay in LINE!" And with that, I waited for an opening. The man left the walls and said to a goon. "Anyone who tries to leave or enter that isn't us, kill them with this." He was given a side arm. "Yes Sir Gorigan." So the new move was so, fight dirty with dirty. I readied myself and got near the guy. He was looking the other way and I ran behind him, getting him in a headlock. "Go to sleep, go to sleep." I whispered. He fell down and I took the gun. Next, I had Impact use Dual Chop on it. I put her in the ball and ran. The next issue was the fact that all the buildings were guarded. 'So, run the walls, I suppose.' I thought to myself. With the help of Mantine, I got on the top of the wall and ran for the mayor's. In there, I saw the same Hex squad try and cover as him. But they all failed miserably. A woman had taken up the guise of secretary, but I knew it to be a hoax. Running in, I saw them line up to join the populus.

"Get Him!" Gorigan said. They all had their teams ready, but I was prepped for this. "Monferno and Mantine." I told them. They came out and I had the lead taken aback. "How did he?" He said, before getting back to his position. For some reason, my two out there headed for the trainers swarming me over the Pokemon. I knew the issue, Hyper Mode. My notes on this were, When a Pokemon is in Hyper Mode, they are able to attack anyone with anything, even people. This sure was dirty, but I thought it a must. With them out of the way, I called my two. The aura started to fade from them and I realized that they could be saved with this easier than the other ways. "Jesus, why would you do that kid?" Gorigan asked me. "Because, what you do is just wrong. It might work, but I can still say it to be demonic. And give me one reason as not to take this just functional gun and blow your brains out." "Fine, I'll let you go for now." The man told me. But as he walked out, I saw what he had in his hand, a detonator. So I ran after him and shot him in the shoulder. "I won't kill you, but I won't help you." I told him as he collapsed in pain. The woman called for some of the goons to get over there and help her with him. "Peons, approach." She said. They all got the call and ran to her. "What is is miladey?" They asked. "Get him to the truck." She said. "He's been shot." We're going back to base." With that, I went and planted a kick me on the side of the truck, after getting the goon I temporarily silenced in. It was a nice, solid tracking implant for the ex-leader's carcas. With that, they left the city.

As I ran from place to place, freeing everyone, the mayor asked me, "What did you do to get them out of here? I knew that they'd shut down the Pokemon Center and PC" "Injury, non fatal, but still. And they forgot their six colored goons. Guess they only want the whitest ones." I said. He punched me in the shoulder and I replied, "Ooh, that might've been racist." "Ya don't think. And the cops could take those fools." He told me. "Can you do me a favor and point me to where I can look into the man called Wes from 16 years ago?" "Yeah, do you have a reason?" "Personal findings." I told him. "The center should have a database from when he came here. His published journal was online for some time, but is now in Agate Village, with only one copy." "Thanks, I'll go now." I told him as I left for the recently found S.S. Libra.

On my way there, I started to think. 'So if the ship would land out here, and the crew left behind, but the Pokemon kept, Cipher got their shadows out of it. How, they either had an army of Magnezone, and while they could pull the steel near, I feel as if that isn't the case. No, it had to be a legend or myth. They could've taken the old blueprints for making a Mewtwo and made their own, but I doubt that they had the funds to do so. Deyoxsys would be too much of a hassel for obtaining. Somehow, they made XD001 a Lugia. They are more defensive Pokemon, but can pack a hit. And with the flying type comboed with the psychic, she can carry with ease. Most others can't fly and carry such a mass. Her commanders had to make sure she was under control of them and the heart was shut. But I've just a theory.'

When I arrived, I found a large hole in the ship, easily enough to support my claim. "So I was right on the fact that Libra was dropped here. And I heard she was a beauty on the seas." I said to myself. In there, I climbed the empty place and found a man asleep. "Sir, can you tell me how this happened?" I asked him. He was dry, which meant that he didn't go overboard with the rest of the crew, or he stumbled on to here. "What, who?" he asked in a dazed state. "Oh, I was down here when the ship got taken up into the air. I was able to get out of the way when Cipher came on. They missed me and I hid here until the most of them left. Recently, a tall man and some goons of his came on here to do last checks before leaving her here to rot." He told me. "Thanks, just go out and wait for me. Where do you live? I can take you there." I replied. "My best bet is to go to Gateon Port. There is customs, and since I hadn't gone through them yet, I am technically an illegal, even if it was for a week." He told me. "I can get you in with ease. My name is a safe one." "Thanks," he said and left for right outside.

I began to climb the ship, only to eventaully find the Cipher squadron atop the place. The leader turned around and said, "Ah, you must be Michael, son of Wesker. I am Snattle, the more grandeos of Cipher's five. I feel as if you met the man known as Verich. He is our leader. The two men with him are the last two of the five, and his sons. Lovrina is the emotional of the five. Gorigan is the brawn, but the shot you gave him could change that. I am the social of us. The red hed is Eldes, our moral compass. And Ardos is the logical one, putting the smart move first. But it needn't matter to you, as you see, some members of Snagem will arrive and take your machine. As your foolish means show, here will be the end of stopping us. Tata." He told me. "No. If I am done here, I want one answer, a truthful one. Who killed my parents and the team used to end the Orre branch of you all those years ago?" "It was Nascour. He had recently escaped emprisonment and started to follow them. With his Gallade, they went and killed them. For even he was beyond any other leader of any prior or future teams. Removing the obstacles that stood in his way to victory. Later that year, he was found and has his life sentence with his Gallade in the global super max. You can see him whenever be. Men, get the kid." The man finished his talk, but I knew what would happen. The Snagem goons would go and let them be and take my machine. I let them leave and went down after them. With my gas mask on, I found the red men at the entrance. "Gloom, sleep powder." "No." I told them. After the powder settled, I took off the mask and they saw my face. The leader asked this, "Then Wes knew that one day, he'd die. So he had you and that famed shiny Eevee taken away to an outsider." "Yes, and I have a question for you. Why did you let the men of Cipher leave?" "They were too strong for us and I thought better than that. Go to the outskirt stand. You might find your way to us from there." I left them and headed to my bike. From there, I took the man, who said, "Thanks for the lift to customs, but how can you get me out?" "There's a reason why I am going to hell." "Oh." he said and we drove onwards. At the customs, I took him in and the crew attacked him. "What was that for?" I asked. The captian replied, "Kid, you realize that he isn't a member of the crew, no he is an undercover criminal. IPF and more specifically, Looker want him in. He is the master of covers. Thanks to you, he can be taken in under international court and tried as a global terrorist." "Alright, but where do I take leaders of Cipher. They are citizens of the Amico nation and in Orre, as far as I know, so what is their deal?" "Charges are based off of the crime comitted." "Thanks." I left them and then headed to the village. I went to the stone and purified my last two members. My names for Mantine and Monferno were Mr. Ayy and Ali, respectively. With my team good, I went to the HQ lab and got the other shadows ready to heal. My first change of who was where began and then the doors began to open hard. I had a nice chat with Lily and it was on love. "Can you and I talk for a minute?" "Sure Michael, what is it?" "It is about love." "If if is that girl Krane saw you with, try and win her over. Since she was less involved, it will be easier to get her off scot free. And try to find out more about her. That is best for you." She told me. "Thanks, and where is Krane?" "He's down in his office. Good you came, he needs you." "Bye," I told her and left. It was easier to talk with her now that I had time to vent my rage. So I went to the man's office and he got me. "Alright Michael, I need to give only you this." He said. "What is it?" "Follow down here." He said. "Here she is. The master ball. Silph only gives these out amidst a crisis and they knew one would come back here, as your dad got one from Eagun." "Thanks, one day, I might return here in full. For now, I want to see the world." I left the lab and Jovi followed me out. "Michael, can I see Neir once more?" "Sure, and how about I show you everyone." I told her. "Yay, more friends you have." I let out Neir and Mee Mow first. "Aww, you have a Sylveon. And that Zangoose looks fun, can I get him some yarn?" Mee Mow purred at it and waited for her. She came back and gave it to him. He had lots of fun with the ball of yarn. "Now then you two, time to go back in." The two went in and I took the yarn. "Now Impact and Blobinator." The two came out and she had some fun with Impact, as that boi was her size. Finally were Mr. Ayy and Ali. I had to keep those two under control so not to hurt the house. I told her, "For now, I will be gone, but within some time, I'll be back." "Bye brother." She told me. I gave her a hug and left. Sadly, that was the last day I saw any of those three alive. At least I said I would return. And I would follow up on that. No matter what was currently happening.

At home, I got in and saw that it was a late one. "Michael, my boy. How was your day?" Eagun asked. "Really good. And yours?" I replied. "Fine, but I have a question for you. What will you do after finishing here?" "Find a new calling with my current friends." "Ah, so you have some plan for later. Good. Most your age don't. I need to ask of this because one day, will you take on the title of Elder?" He asked. "What is it?" I asked. "The big C, something gets us all. Mine is said to be within a few days. All I ask of you is that you can take up the legacy after my day." "Sure, I promise." I told him. "That's good. I see you have your mom's planning and your dad's fire." "Can you help me to bed? These legs are getting soft on me." I took him up and his Raichu, around his age, got on my open arm. They went to rest and I went to feed the seven of us. We rested and that night, was when all my family said their goodbyes to me.

/*AN

So I have a dark end, but don't fret. It still will be not too dark. Thanks. -Mikau*/


	6. One More Go

Chapter 5

One More Go

Evey one of us seven woke up that day calmly. For the first time, I had a full team and peace. I went to Eagun's room and saw that he and Raichu were still at rest. Neir came in after I did and she used her ribbons and tried to find a pulse. The two had passed on. I went and told one the town's nurse. She called the coroners to temporarily preserve his body and I prepared a speech for his funeral. On the way to his viewing, I was visited by the entire town, each of them talking to me at one point or another. I had my best on, as this was an event that I thought called for one. Most of the others wore what must've been more traditional funeral clothes. This made me even more an outsider to them. At the actual funeral, I pulled out my paper and read it. I told them, "Even if he was only in my life for the last of his days, I still am greatful for what he did for me. Taking me in under stress. I thank him. And I know how much he meant to all of you and this being so hard." I stepped down and went to the back, having the rest talk. Upon the end of the precedings, and his burial, his final will and testament were read to the town. At the end, I was adressed. "And when Michael does feel so, I say that he is the next elder of our village. For now, he will get to keep my house and have its contents." I noted this and had it in my mind. So I left and headed back. There, I went and dressed for the day. As I got on my bike, a woman came up to me. She asked, "Why do you leave us?" "I need to get back to my plans. From there, I can go and do what I must. I'll be back later, just give me some time." She nodded and walked off.

After I arrived at Outskirt Stand, I talked to the owner of the place. "So, can you point me towards the base of Snagem?" "Kid, go east to Echlo Canyon. You'll find it in the depths of there." He told me. I waved him off and went to the place. It was surrounded by the desert. Even with my gear, I knew that something was to go awry, so I braced for the worst. At the entrance, I saw a gaping hole replaced with an obvious new wall. So I went in and saw the grunts there, standing guard. One of the men saw me and said, "I shall not let you pass." "Nice try buddy, but I have my own plans," I said as I left for the upper part of the base. After sneaking around and reaching the top, I saw the man that tried to knock me out and the leader. The buff man said, "Name's Gonzap, I've a question for you. Who are you for?" "I just want to see Cipher fall. Then I plan to kill the one called Nascour." "Oh, so you're that kid. Wes' kid. He was our best snagger, but one day, he left us. I guess that you are his legacy." He replied. "I can tell you where the main shadow Pokemon plant is, but I doubt that you can get through without help. You in?" "Sure, but I need to only get past any possible big guns." I told him. "Wakim, go with him, and take your Gloom." Gonzap said. "Sure thing boss." He replied. I went to my bike and he got on his ride. From there, we reached the main base. I got off and saw Zook there, standing guard. He was the same as last time I saw him, but now I was ready. I got off and Wakim followed. "Zook, let me go in." "Only if you can beat me." He said in a cock attitude. I went and challenged him. He had a Seviper and a Mismaguis. "Go Mee Mow and Blobinator," I said. The two came out and then both Mee Mow and Seviper got into a rough fight. With this, he sent out his Gliscor and I sent out Mr. Ayy. He had both his Pokemon attack me head on, but I went and had mine dodge the hits. At the end of the side fight, Mee Mow came with Seviper in it's claws. "Good boy." I told him. He went back in his ball and Zook took back his Seviper. "Now then, where were we?" He said. "Oh, I was going to beat you." "No, not back at Gateon, not here, and certainly never." I replied. With that, I went into serious mode. His Gliscor and Mismagius were out and he used a Slaking and Scizor. With that, I sent out Ali and Impact. After the battle, I saw that everyone began to evolve. Blobinator became an Alolan Muk, Ali and Infernape, and Impact a Haxorus. 'Just have to get everyone up to speed and I'm fine.' I thought. With that battle done, I went to the big guards. There, Wakim had his Gloom use sleep powder on them. Since they were out of the way, I advanced until I reached the top. There, I was able to cancle the production of all Shadow Pokemon. I overheard that one was taken by the disco man himself. From there, I ran down and saw Miror B with the last one. "Miror B, stop. I challenge you for that Shadow Dragonite." "Ah boy, I see you want to challenge me. Let's go." He said. With that, I went and fought him for the Dragonite. It was hard, but I caught it and he cried. "Hooey. The last Shadow Pokemon ever to be made, taken from me." He left and I went back in. There, I found the man himself, Snattle. "Boy, with your foolishness, the entire plan will fail. And now, to teach you a lesson. I will blow this place apart." The moniter turned on and from there, I saw Greevil show up. "No Snattle, I forbade that. The plan will continue, but with revenge for what you did. I am on Citidark Isle. You can easily see her from the Port of Gateon. But a storm cloud surrounding it will make it impossible to approach. So best to you." He said.

I left the place in a panic and headed straight for the HQ Lab. There, I saw the remains of it. 'The only part that was whole was the Purify Chamber. They had to make it indistructible, lest the entire years of work be for waste.' I thought. When I to the remains, I saw Lily's body and Krane's body, with the latter being everywhere. The farther I got in, the worse everything was. And in the back, I saw Jovi. She had some shrapnel in her chest, right through the stomach. "Michael, I'm scared. I don't want to go." She said. "Let me call the doctors. They can save you." I lied. I knew the injury was fatal, and that none could save her. "Neir come out." I said. She came out and I told her, in tears, "Can you help me comfort Jovi until help arrives?" She nodded and we stayed there, hearing my baby sister dying. Then the breathing stopped. An hour after all of that ended, I was there, with my partners, all of them comforting me. I didn't see her at first, but after having some time to mourn, I saw Lovrina. She was off to the side, chained up to a tree. And I saw a note on her. It read, "This woman is an ex-communicado admin of Cipher. She is to be left to die here." I woke her and she saw what happened to the lab. "I'm so sorry Michael. When I found out that they'd kill those who you loved, I tried to stop them. But I was knocked out by Ardos, who told me this was necessary." I saw that the chains were perfectly bound to her and told Ali, "Ali, break the chains off of her." They were broken and then it was the two of us, as everyone had went back into their Pokeballs. She kissed me passionately on the lips as thanks. "Look, I need to reach Citidark Isle. So if you know how to, that would be really nice." "I don't know how, as all I can do is hide for now." She replied. "Can you at least come with me? I need someone for company." I told her. "Sure."

We left for Dr. Kaminko's and when we were there, I saw that Chobin was in a robotic Groudon. "No time to battle, I need the doctor." I told him. We went in and I saw him there. "Dr. I need your help." I told him. "What is it?" "Do you have something that can take me to Citidark Isle?" "Yes, it is a robotic Kyogre. I can have it there tomorrow morning for you." "Thanks very much." I left and headed back to my bike. "I guess you are going to the island." "Yeah, and I plan to end this entire plan." I told her. "I doubt that I can even go there, without being completly humiliated. But standing up to Greevil is its own sin." "I can't imagine." I told her. From there, we left and went to my house in Agate Village.

Upon arrival, I saw that it was sunset. "Thanks for taking me in." She told me. "No problem." I replied. We got in and she sat herself down. I told her, "If you want to be safe from the authority, I need to change your looks. Would you have some hair dye? And some extra clothes would be good." I told her. "I should have something to change into. But I lack hair dye." "Then I need to do some shopping real quick. And what color would you like your hair to be?" "Just let me wash my hair out. The pink was starting to fade out. I am a natural purple hair." "How long would you like it, as that is way too long for any style changes." "Let's take it to the bottom of my shoulder blades." I got the shears and found that on her. "Can you take the hair out of the pigtails, it is going to be easier if I can work with it all at once." She did so, and the hair happened to be longer that she was tall. I was just taller than she was in heels, but her hair was even longer than me. I took the shears and cut it off. As it fell, I saw how much I held. It was an astronomical amount. So I started to clean it up and put it in the fireplace. It was lit and then she went to the bathroom. After the water stopped running, she came down and was in a t-shirt and some skinny jeans. Her hair was a nice solid purple, and much neater as well. She had it out and then I went up to clean. After coming down, I was in my white t-shirt and blue jeans. She told me, "Michael, these are my only other clothes, and I need some new ones. I emptyed my old uniform and then burnt it, because I wanted to leave Cipher in my past." "We should be able make it to the Phenac shops before they close."

After some shopping, we made it back and then I started to prep food. "Anything in particular you want?" I asked. "No, what you're making is fine." She told me. I continued to make the pasta for us and the gourmet Pokefood. We went outside and she let her team out. It was an Altaria, Archeops, Gardevoir, Milotic, Roserade, and Shuckle. With them out, I got my team out and we ate. After that, we went in and headed to bed. Even though there were two rooms open, we went into mine, as Eagun's still needed to be left to pass. For the first time in my life, I think I was in love. And it definitly showed.

/*AN

So I had Michael go through so much loss, as I need him to be able to let all go. After XD, I will go farther into Micahel's story. He will become a real person with his best and worst, as I need a real person for my main character. If you want to help me in any way, DM me. One day, I will have this be fully detailed instead of making you look up images of the places from the games. Thanks, and R&R

-Mikau */


	7. Citidark Storm

Chapter 6

Citidark Storm

I got up early that day, around 7:00 AM. Lovrina was still asleep, but as I got out, she started to move. In the closet, I got my clothes and started to leave the room. "Michael, the bed feels uncomfy without you in it. Can you come back?" "Sorry, but I need to get ready for today. Even if I can go in a fast boat to the isle, I feel as if the place will be stocked on trainers." She got up and came to me. "If you're going, then I have one thing to tell you. Try not to force anyone's hand." "I won't. And I need for you to come with me. For your best interests, you need to go into protective custody." I told her. "Alright. But can you be back before sundown. I really want to see what it is like from Gateon Port." She replied. "Will do." I said. I left the room and got ready before going and prepping some breakfast. After some time, I heard her come down and she said, "Thanks for this." "No problem. Just eat up." We ate and then we got on the cycle. "First stop, Pyrite Town. I know that the place is very dirty, but I know that none can escape it."

We got there and headed to the police office. In there was the head of the force for this slum town. "Michael, what brings you and this lady here?" He asked. Lovrina had some colored contacts as well as her normal, so I had her put them in. They were a nice silver and we bruised her to pass for protective custody. "Can you keep her here for protection from Team Cipher? And I know its rude, but her Pokemon need to be seperated as well from her. If you have a lockbox, put them in there." I told him. She slapped me as a way to get revenge for the seperation but only as an act. We planned this all out. "I love you, and I will return." I told her. She blew me a kiss and I left the town.

In the Port, I met Kaminko and he said, "Michael, my boy, how nice to meet you here. Kyoger should be able to enter the island without struggle. Not even a Primal can take this beaut out of comission." "Thanks a million. I'll do right for us all." I told him. So I got in the boat and left for the storm. The waters were very choppy, but I got in and headed under water. It all worked and I got to the island unapposed.

When landfall happened, I saw Greevil, Ardos, and Eldes going up the elevator. The goons all went into the caverns and I waited a little. From that, I went straight to the place. That first floor was not too much of an issue. After climbing many of the floors, I wound up having everyone around level 50. Along with this was Impact becoming a Haxorus. Now that my team was at maximum, I could easily end the strife. At least I thought. But how was I wrong. As the Admins each proved a struggle, but I made it up. And at the end was a large battlefield. It was in the heart of the dome. There, Greevil awaited me.

"Ah Michael. How nice it is to see you. Before this ends, I request a battle. First, let me introduce you to XD001. The first Shadow Pokemon that cannot be purified. It won't be the last, even if Lovrina and our facility are gone." In to the ring came a discolored Lugia. It was not shiny. Instead it was mostly purple with a white belly, red eyes, white eye guards, and a truly pointy tail. I started to get a serious migrane as it is the most shadow Pokemon out there. My next move was to send out Impact and Neir. They got out and the battle began. "Neir, Moonblast. Impact, Dragon Pulse." The hits landed and it returned with a Shadow Storm. After that, I had Neir use another Moonblast and Impact a Dragon Claw. It gave a shadow blast to Neir. Since it was low on health, I used an ultra ball. I caught the beast and stored it. "Phew, no struggle." I quietly said as I healed my team. After that, I went and turned to see Greevil in rage "Damnit! You took XD001. Time to teach you a lesson kid." He sent out his first Pokemon. They were a Shadow Rhyperior and a Shadow Alolan Exeggcutor. I sent out Ali and Mr. Ayy. Ali attacked the Exeggutor with a Flamethrower and Mr. Ayy hit the opponents with Surf. Neither fainted, but were close to it. Rhyperior used Shadow End and Exeggutor used Shadow Shed. I was able to snag the Exeggutor but had to heal Ali. After that, he sent out a Shadow Moltres. His Rhyperior used Shadow Panic on Ali, and confused her. Next turn, I switched out Ali for Mee Mow and caught the Rhyperior. He then sent out his Shadow Tauros. I knew that trying to catch the Moltres would be hard, so I went for Tauros. I had Mr. Ayy use Air Slash and Mee Mow use Crush Claw. Tauros used Shadow Rush and Moltres Shadow Fire. The former connected on Mr. Ayy, but the latter missed on Mee Mow. Next, I went and caught the Tauros. He then sent out a Shadow Zapdos. With this, I swapped out Mr. Ayy for Impact and Mee Mow went after Moltres with a Slash. I got it down somewhat, but had to be careful not to end it. With that, I had Impact use Dragon Claw on Zapdos, who used Shadow Bolt on Mee Mow. He fainted and I used Blobinator. Moltres used another Fire on Blobinator, who lived. The next turn, Blobinator used Crunch on Moltres, taking it down safely and I went to catch Zapdos. The ball broke on me, so I saw a fail for a snag. Impact took the Shadow Storm a little worse than Blobinator, but just hung on to life. I then went to catch Moltres and healed Impact. Moltres was snagged and Articuno replaced it. I then used a timer ball on Articuno, which complied with the catch. That Zapdos was healed and I chose to use the master ball. I won, though he'd think not.

"ARGH! NOW ALL MY SLAVES ARE TAKEN! FUCK YOU!" he angrily said. "That's how the battle works, only the best win." I told him. Ardos came in and told him, "Grand Master, I have a copter ready, we can leave the island and lock him in this room to die. The data is on said copter. Our funds are still in the offshore account." "Very well. But what of the rest of our men? Will they talk?" "No, they all agreed to a suicide pact. None will be taken in." Eldes stepped in and told them, "No. You both have lost your ways. I ordered everyone to be arrested. We are all going to prison for some time. As the leaders, we will most definitly join Nascour in a life sentence. Father, Brother, you both must listen to morals. Michael, I know that the damage was done, but I offer a sincerest apology for all that was taken." "Sons, we will stay here. He took all the shadow Pokemon. So no more conquest for us. And that copter will be stopped here. If I was right, the storm should be gone from here." Greevil told them. "Child, I will never forgive you. But I will have you kept alive. One day, even you will choose evil over good." He told me. Ardos had to keep himself composed, lest he come over and murder me.

I started to leave and the International Police Force came up the stairs. The leader came to me and asked, "Are you the one who ended Cipher?" "Yes, but the leaders are all up top. They should be anybody's priority." I told him. "Can you meet me back at Gateon Port's Courthouse? I need to talk with you there." I nodded yes and then left to get Lovrina. As I left, the storm dissapated and the island became normal. The lava stopped and it began to be more beautiful.

As I went to Pyrite Town, I got Lovrina out of jail. "Michael, so you won?" She asked me. "Well, there might be some resistance, but otherwise, we're good." I told her. "We need to return to the courthouse at Gateon Port, for a debrief. Do you have another name besides Lovrina? Because the cops could take you in as well. After this, I plan to go by what Wes and Rui wanted, Ryūto." "No, I lack a cover name. But I always wanted to change my name to Robyn." "That should work." I told her. "Hey officer, can you return her Pokemon to her?" I asked him. "Sure, just let me get the Pokeballs real quick." He returned her Pokemon and we left the place. On the outside of town, I filled up my bike and we left for Gateon.

We left and headed to the courthouse. The place was very much a marvel as to how a place still using a stone face could be standing even to this day. "You and I can work on names after I am finished with the police." I told Robyn, "Alright Ryūto. But can you get out soon?" She asked. "Sure." I told her. As I walked in, I met the man that stopped me on the stairs. "So you are Michael Johnathan Fir." The man asked. "Only legally. The man who raised me and his wife took me and my Eevee in the night that my parents and their Pokemon were killed." "Can you tell us who your real parents were then?" "My father was Wesker Stephen Mira and my mother was Rui Anna Mira." "Then what is your real name." " Ryūto James Mira." "Nice to meet you Ryūto. I am Looker, a head officer in the International Police Force. This town was my birth place, making Orre my home. And when I heard about what Cipher would do, I left Unova and my investigation into the man called Ghetsis and headed here. What else can you tell me about Cipher that their files haven't given us." "They had a factory to produce so many of the recent shadow Pokemon that were used in the attack. It is between the Oasis PokeSpot and Mt. Battle. Ardos and Eldes are the children of Greevil. They abducted Professor Krane to perfect XD001. I was planned to die in the explosion of the Pokemon HQ Lab to the north of here. The only surviving area of the lab was the Purify Chamber." I had told them nothing on Lovrina, as to get her to saftey. "Thanks, and can you and who you came with come with me to the Unova region after you made peace with those that have passed. And your name change is optional, you can go with what you want. But we will have to bring you and your Eevee back to life. Since she is a shiny, we can easily tell that she's yours." "Neir, come out." I said. Out she came and then Looker took note, "So you have a Sylveon. We can make the process work." He told me.

We got out and then I met Robyn. There, she came to me and asked, "So how did it go?" "Good, I just need to be legally resurected along with Neir and then we are good to go." I told her. "Ryūto James Mira and Neir, you two are now legally resurected." "Thanks so much Looker." I told him. Lovrina got her name changed to Robyn and I went to my real name and then we left for home. I finally had a night without worry.

/*AN

So the first arc of the story is done. I will go to any story that I haven't been on in a while, both published and unpulblished, and get them up to speed. Thanks, R&R.

-Mikau */


End file.
